User talk:The Overmind
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Episodes page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 10:13, March 23, 2013 Shinigami examples Regardless if Mayuri is "freakish" or not, he still has a human form. --[[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 13:30, March 23, 2013 (UTC) I disagree with you, but rather than get into a lengthy argument about Mayuri's appearance, I'll just let you have the article the way you want it instead of getting into a pointless edit war, because this particular disagreement is not very important to me, and because 2 different people are reverting my edits to that page and one of you is an admin so obviously my attempts to improve the page are futile. As an admin on 2 other wikis here on wikia, I know that if someone gets their edits to a page reverted by 2 different people and 1 of them is an admin, that person had better stop before they get into trouble. And in this case, that person who had better stop is me. So have the article the way you want it, I know better than to attempt to change it anymore, even though I still believe that my 2 edits to it were indeed improvements to the article (the 2nd version of my edit better than the first one). However, I would like to know why you removed any mention of Yoruichi's ability to change her appearance into that of a cat. I still believe that ought to be in the article. But I will not put that information back in that article myself, because I don't want to get into trouble. As an admin on 2 other wikis on wikia, I know all too well how easy it is to block someone from editing pages, protect a page, or take other similar sorts of punitive actions, so naturally I wish to avoid that unfortunate fate myself. Anyway, I hope you answer my question about why you removed any mention of Yoruichi being able to make herself look like a cat from the section of the article about Shinigami where it discussed Shinigami with unusual appearances. If appearing like cat is commonplace among Shinigami, I'm the King of England. --The Overmind (talk) 16:27, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :Admin or not, your edits were out of pure opinion for Mayuri. When you add information, it's important that it relates to the section you're editing. The section you edited described the appearance of Shinigami, not their individual abilities. What Yoruichi looks like has nothing to do with her ability to transform. --[[User:Qazqaz555|'Qazqaz']][[User talk:Qazqaz555|'555']] 20:05, March 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Don't worry, not in danger of being blocked or anything. To clarify, that section is referring to physiological differences, such as Komamura being a wolf. On the other hand, Mayuri just dresses eccentrically and still has a basically human form - he just wears makeup and accessories which makes him look odd. But he can take all that stuff off and is (relatively) normal underneath. Missing ears and so on are the result of his experimentation/modification rather than being something he started out with. Regarding Yoruichi, while I see where you are coming from, the cat is not her normal form. Her normal self is as a regular person. Regards, 20:28, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks for responding, both of you. I guess I see your point. Well I guess that's that. Mayuri does look like a regular human right after his body re-forms after it turns to liquid and back, and Yoruichi's normal form is human, even though she is able to transform into a cat. So both of them do have the original form of a human. I guess that section was about Shinigami whose NATURAL appearance that they were born with is different, rather than ones who can transform or change their appearance. Anyway it was nice of you both to respond, thanks, I think I understand now. :::As for the talk about whether I would get banned, well on a wiki where I am admin (a wiki I started myself), there was a guy who kept coming back again and again to vandalize it with different IP addresses each time and I kept banning him and he kept changing his IP address. I actually looked up this thing called "geolocation" to track down the geographic location of his IP addresses, and each time they were in the same place, so whenever someone edited this other wiki where I'm admin and did it using an IP address instead of a wikia account, I'd put their IP address into this geolocation website and if they happened to live in North Augusta, South Carolina I would immediately ban them for a year and revert all their edits. Eventually the guy in North Augusta, South Carolina gave up and stopped doing it, after about 6 months of this nonsense of me banning him every time he showed up and him changing his IP address and vandalizing the wiki again. Anyway that's why I worry about being banned, because I myself would ban anyone who happened to be from North Augusta, South Carolina after geolocating their IP address, even if they only made 1 edit, since it was all the same guy, a really nasty repeat offender who was doing the vandalism for personal reasons (one of the pages on the wiki is a about a woman who happens to be his ex-girlfriend who he was stalking). He was a pretty determined vandal, but I was even more determined to stop his vandalism, and I ended up winning after 6 months. I didn't want to block other people from editing, and there's no way to do a geographic ban on wikia, although you can block IP address ranges, but unfortunately, his ISP was Comcast, so the only way I could have permanently blocked all of his IP addresses would be to block all of Comcast's IP address ranges, which would have blocked millions of people. I didn't want to do that, it would have been overkill to block everyone with Comcast as their ISP just to stop one guy, so it was just a game of whack-a-mole, banning him every time he showed up with a new IP address. I ended up unbanning all of his IP addresses after he eventually apologized to me and said he wouldn't do it again, so it did end well. It was actually partly my fault because I kept banning him every time instead of posting a comment on his talk page to try to talk him out of it, if I had done that I could have probably ended it months earlier. My heavy handed-tactics just seemed to make him more determined, and it seemed he was enjoying it. Anyway that's my little story about being an admin and banning the same guy over and over and over again, hope it wasn't too long-winded for you. Well of course it was too long to read. Sorry about that. --The Overmind (talk) 16:41, March 24, 2013 (UTC)